Such a rapid connection coupling is described in EP-A 0 340 879 of the applicant, wherein the rapid connection coupling has a housing with a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet, while a plurality of valves are provided in order to ensure reliable sealing of the rapid connection coupling right up to complete production of the connection. These valves are operated in a specific, predetermined sequence after fitting of the rapid connection coupling by turning control lever, wherein the outlet valve is opened at first by pushing the rapid connection coupling on to a connection nipple, then with further movement of a control lever, the jaws serving as locking elements are closed and finally the inlet valve is opened. The control lever engages via an eccentric shaft with the sliding sleeve for actuating the jaws and also with a sealing piston, which also opens up the fluid inlet after completed connection of the plug-in coupling.
Although this provides a particularly reliable connection facility, the connection of this coupling is relatively force-consumptive for large opening sections (e. g. on bus refuelling) in account of the arresting of the check valve against an actuation spring, where in addition to plugging in the coupling, actuation of the control lever is necessary, so that one-handed operation is hardly possible.
Such a rapid connector is further known from WO-A 93/20378 of the applicant, especially for charging of gas cylinders, wherein a rapid connection arrangement is provided in the region of the outlet, in the form of jaws with an engagement profile. A hollow sealing piston sliding in the coupling housing is also described here and is connected through an actuating device coupled to a sliding sleeve for closing or opening the jaws. Putting on the coupling under axial pressure ("pressing on") is also necessary here, whilst due to residual pressure, a reaction may occur on uncoupling.
Accordingly the invention is based on the object of providing a rapid connection coupling of the kind initially described which facilitates reliable and especially simple handling with a simple structure.